The Soul Reaper and his Dragon
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: A series of Ichigo/Tatsuki short stories and drabbles. Warnings vary in each chapter.
1. Step Forward

From the Final Destination Studios:

This...is...

The Soul Reaper and his Dragon

A series of short stories and drabbles

Staring:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa

Remember, the characters except OCs mentioned belongs to their respective owners

* * *

You one day went to a bookstore and bought an interesting book entitled:

"The Soul Reaper and his Dragon."

You wonder what it was about, so you open the book and began reading it.

**Title:** Step Forward

**Rated:** K+

**Characters:** Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia and Renji

**Pairings:** Ichigo x Tatsuki

**Summary: **An Arrancar has a demand.

At the Arrancar's request that for all virgins to step forward, Renji and Rukia took one-step _backward,_ abandoning the Substitute Soul Reaper and his girlfriend who were still staring at the towering Vasto Lorde in front of them.

* * *

Story 1 : END Read and Review

Any scene requests for this pairing is appriciated! Thanks again!


	2. 50 Words Part 1

**Title:** 50 Words Part 1

**Rated:** T through M

**Characters:** Ichigo, Tatsuki, mentions of others

**Pairings:** Ichigo x Tatsuki

**Summary:** Part 1 of 50 Words (1-10)

**Warning: Mentions of sex!**

**Arousal-** He can deny it all he wants, but Tatsuki can tell her touches, kisses and the hump down there between his legs are arousing him.

**Insane**- Ichigo never in his life wanted to see his girlfriend go insane, if she did, Ichigo's sex life will not be the same.

**Dragon-** To Tatsuki, Ichigo was like a tamer to her. For Ichigo, Tatsuki was like a Dragon. Ichigo knew exactly how to tame a dragon just like Tatsuki.

**Daydream-** "I love you, Tatsuki." That is what Tatsuki heard Ichigo said to her in her at school. "I must be dreaming." She said, but Ichigo came up to her and kissed her. "I mean it, Tatsuki, this is not a dream."

**Relationship-** Unbelievably, Ichigo and Tatsuki's relationship started the very first day they met at the dojo when they were very young. Today, their relationship was ready to be taken to the next level.

**Describe-** If Ichigo were to describe Tatsuki in two words, he response would be, "Violent Woman." If Tatsuki were to describe Ichigo in two words, her response would be, "Violent Idiot." They may both be violent, but Tatsuki is Ichigo's 'Violent Woman' and Ichigo is Tatsuki's 'Violent Idiot.'

**Type-** When Tatsuki asked Ichigo, "What was his type?" He responded by saying, "The Dragon Type." Tatsuki just scoffed, "Get serious, Ichigo." The said boy's lips soon reached hers as he said, "I meant you, my little Dragon."

**Punch-** For the 50th time this month, Ichigo's face met Tatsuki's fist. She was always wondering why he never dodged that blow. His response was that, "I was preoccupied." He was dreaming about Tatsuki again. She appreciated they he was with her, but she punched him again, wanting him to 'Get back into reality.'

**Bath-** When Ichigo was taking a bath, he was having dreams about her. When Tatsuki was taking a bath, she was having dreams about him. Together, they both dreamed about being in the same bathtub together.

**Date-** Tatsuki was happy when Ichigo asked her out. It was their first date and everything went great. The only problem was that Ichigo's dad would be up, getting things ready for their wedding.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 2: END


	3. Bad Timing Isshin

**Title:** Bad Timing Isshin

**Rated: **T, maybe M?

**Characters:** Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Ichigo, Tatsuki

**Pairings:** Ichigo x Tatsuki

**Summary:** Isshin has a new time for spying!

When Ichigo's sisters all hear the equally distressing shriek that is not all too familiar--but in many strange ways is--they don't expect for Ichigo and Tatsuki to come flying out of the bathroom, towel around their waists and hair soaking wet, yelling about how Ichigo's dad have found a new, favorite timeslot in which to spy on them.

* * *

Story 3: END!

Requests are welcome!


	4. 50 Words Part II

**Title:** 50 Words Part II

**Rated:** K through M

**Characters:** Ichigo, Tatsuki, mention of others.

**Pairings: **Ichigo x Tatsuki

**Summary:** Part 2 of 50 Words (11-20)

**Warning: This story includes, but not is limited to, mentions of sex.

* * *

**

**#11 Cute-** It was so cute, seeing a Young Ichigo kiss a Young Tatsuki is one of their most memorable moments of their young lives.

**#12 Taste-** When the two broke their passionate kiss, Ichigo looked into her eyes and said, "You taste wonderful, Tatsuki, like peppermint." Little did he realize was that he swallowed her gum she was chewing on.

**#13 Secret-** Tatsuki knew Ichigo's secret as a Soul Reaper. She wished that one day; she would be like him and fight alongside him as well. That would be her little secret.

**#14 Scared-** For once in Tatsuki's life, she was scared. Afraid to die. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, vowing that he will protect her, even at the cost of his own life.

**#15 Location- **It does not matter where Ichigo and Tatsuki make out. It could be in his bedroom. Or it could be in Tatsuki's bedroom. Or his bathroom. Her bathroom. It was always, location, location, location.

**#16 Sweaty-** For Ichigo and Tatsuki, having them making out can always leave them sweaty...and wanting an encore as well.

**#17 First Base-** Tatsuki was very proud that Ichigo was her first kiss. Now she wanted him to hit a home run and really get this relationship going.

**#18 Respect-** Ichigo respected Tatsuki in every regard. He would not hurt her in every way, not even when they make out together.

**#19 Cancer (Zodiac) -** July 15 and July 17th, Ichigo and Tatsuki's birthdays respectively. They are tenacious, sensitive, moody, and sometimes over-protective. One of many reasons why they were meant for each other.

**#20 Comfort-** Whenever Tatsuki wrapped herself around Ichigo's body, he was happy that she was there for him. For better or worse.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Story 4: END READ and Review!

Requests are welcomed!


	5. Keigo the Pervert

**Title:** Keigo the Pervert

**Rated:** T

**Characters:** Keigo, Mizuiro, Ichigo and Tatsuki and others

**Pairings:** Ichigo x Tatsuki, implied Keigo x Mizuiro

**Summary:** When privacies are violated.

"Asano, this is wrong," Mizuiro complained.

He and Keigo, one night decided to spy on Tatsuki. They followed her into her apartment to see what she was doing. Ten minutes had passed and here comes Ichigo. Keigo watched as Ichigo went inside Tatsuki's apartment after knocking on the door. They moved towards an opened window, just in case they needed to get inside.

"This is gold, Mizuiro!" Keigo said happily, as he pulled out a camcorder, "We have front row seats to see Ichigo and Tatsuki going at it!"

"Asano, this is not right. We are invading their privacy," Mizuiro said.

Keigo smiled, "We are respecting their privacy, Mizuiro. BUT! We are asserting our authority by doing this! We'll be famous!"

"In jail," Mizuiro added.

Suddenly, there were moans coming from inside Tatsuki's apartment. Keigo quickly took his camcorder and started filming. As soon as he went through the window, he caught a pair of legs. The camera looked up to see a fully clothed Ichigo and Tatsuki staring down at Keigo.

"Hi, guys," Keigo said nervously.

"Sorry, Keigo," Ichigo said, cracking his knuckles.

"It'll be a thousand years before you film us in the nude," Tatsuki said as she grabbed Keigo by his collar.

Mizuiro watched as the couple beat up Keigo.

"I'm sorry, guys, please stop!" Keigo pleaded.

His pleas fell on death's ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day- Kurosaki Clinic

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Isshin Kurosaki was stunned to see Keigo's rearranged head. Mizuiro told them what happened last night.

"It appears that Ichigo or Tatsuki shoved some kind of camcorder up your nose, Keigo," Karin Kurosaki said as she saw Keigo's camcorder-shaped head.

Keigo spoke incoherently and Mizuiro knew what he was saying.

"I think she knows what I was telling them, Asano," Mizuiro said, letting out a groan.

Karin smirked, "At least you both learned your lessons, right?"

Mizuiro smiled, while Keigo was still complaining about the camcorder shoved up his nose.

* * *

Story 5: END

**Any IchiTatsu requests are welcome!**


End file.
